A tape printer capable of printing a desired content on a tape is hitherto used for many purposes. Such a conventional tape printer prints a content desired by a user on a long tape, therefore is often provided with a cutting device for cutting the long tape. There is one known cutting device used for a conventional tape printer.
The cutting device used for the conventional tape printer is configured to press and cut off a tape by moving a cutter blade according to a rotation operation of a lever member. In the cutting device used for the conventional tape printer, the lever member is rotatably supported at a rotation shaft erected in a frame. In general, the frame of the cutting device is formed of a material having high rigidity (such as metals).
Price reduction has been demanded even in a field of tape printer. As one measure to meet the demand, there has been discussed forming the frame with resins. Here, the rigidity of resins is not high compared with metals. Accordingly, resin frames are prone to deform due to distortion by an operation of the lever member etc. and by an accompanying cutting operation. Specifically, with the continuous use of the tape printer, the deformation of the frame becomes larger with age. Once the frame has been deformed, defective cut of a tape occurs in the cutting device.